The Return of the Lost Riders
by daydreamer2465
Summary: Ilirea gets four mysterious visitors. They come claiming that a new evil is emerging in Alagaesia. All the Riders and their dragons must band together to defeat this rising evil or Alagaesia will be lost forever. My first fan fiction. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first ****fan fiction. Please excuse any uploading mistakes and stuff. I'm still finding my way around the site. Also, I have probably read thousands of fan fictions so I apologize in advance if accidentally use anything from your stories. It was probably just rolling around in my head and came out. If you would like me to change it just message me and I will do so. Now on with the story! **

**Chapter 1: The Riders Return**

**Arya's POV:**

I was in the castle at Ilirea talking to Firnen when I looked out the window and saw four hooded and cloaked figures approaching the castle. I was immediately suspicious and reached out towards their minds. I rammed into a mental barrier stronger than any I had yet come across. They didn't push back or even show any signs that they knew I was there. They reached the gates and spoke to the guard. After a few minutes he opened the gate and let them enter.

"_Who do you think they are and what do they want?" _I asked Firnen.

_ "__I don't know. Lets go find out."_ She went down to the throne room and saw that Nasuada, Murtagh, and Thorn were already there.

"Ah Arya. I assume you know of our visitors?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes but who are they?" I questioned.

"That remains to be seen," she responded. At that moment the four figures entered the room and bowed.

The youngest one greeted us, "Thank you for seeing us." There was something familiar about his voice. I could tell the others in the room noticed this too.

Then Nasuada asked, "What are your names?"

The middle one replied, "To reveal our names to you would be to reveal something about us before it is time but I assure you we are no enemy of yours."

Then she responded, "Do you have any other companions?" This time the one on the far right said,

"We do but they do not yet wish to be seen as it would, again, reveal things before their time. I will tell you that they are quite large, but they know everything that is going on in this room due to their connection to each of us." I thought about what he said and Firnen confirmed my suspicions.

"You are Riders aren't you."

The same one responded, "Correct Arya."

"Do you know of Eragon?" The one who had greeted me earlier smiled like it was an inside joke.

"Yes we know of him. He and Saphria are well." I nod.

"I'm guessing you come from wherever they found to raise the riders?"

"Yes we did."

Just then Murtagh asked, "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Alagaesia is troubled. Things worse than the Ra'zac or even Galbatorix are stirring. They are called Vazooal and are very dangerous."

"How much worse?" Nasuada asked anxiously.

"Well they can only be killed by someone with the skill of a Rider; physical, mental, and magical."

_"__So you are asking us for help?" _questioned Thorn.

"Yes."

To the youngest one, also the one who had addressed me, Thorn said, _ "You seem familiar. Do I know you." _

He responded with a small laugh. "Well I'd hope so. You and your Rider tried to kill my dragon and I multiple times."

"What?" asked Murtagh. The four figures looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. The middle one nodded at the others and they all turned back to us. Then, simultaneously, they threw back their hoods and we all gasped. Standing before us was Eragon, Oromis, Brom, and Vrael.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I am experiencing the joys of high school and teachers who think we have no lives. Thank you for your reviews! I was so excited to get my first one! Niet boeiend, thank you for your criticism. Your questions will probably be answered eventually and I have been thinking about switching back and forth between first and third person. I wrote this awhile ago in first person and didn't change it so yeah. I'll try to update sooner this time.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Eragon's POV: (30 years earlier)**

Blodhgarm, Saphira, the elves and I had been sailing for about a week when we spotted land. It seemed to be a deserted island but if I learned anything since I became a Rider it was that not everything is as it seems. I reached out with my mind and felt the elves do the same but none of us felt anything.

"Saphira and I will check it out." The elves nodded. I didn't take any Eldunari with us in fear that if anything happened to us, unfriendly hands would get them.

_"This island seems different," _Saphira commented.

_"I know. It seems full of magic but in a good way. I have a good feeling about this place not only for raising the riders once again." _

_ "I know what you mean but we still have to be careful." _

_ "Of course." _We landed and walked around. Out of nowhere, an elf popped out. I whipped out Brisingr and Saphira tensed beside me.

"Whoa hold it! I come in peace. I'm just wondering if you do?" I noticed he had a sword out too and I also noticed that it looked like a Rider's sword.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Neurven," he replied. "And might I ask who you are? Obviously you are a Rider."

"Yes. I am Eragon."

_"And I am Saphira." _

"Greetings Saphira and Eragon. Now, what is your buisness here?"

"Well we came looking for a place to raise the Riders since Galbatorix is now overthrown," I told him.

"What!? He is dead?"

"Aye." Neurven smiled.

"In that case come. You must be tired from your journey. I am sure you will be gratefully welcomed. Do you travel with anyone else?"

"A few elves and Eldunari." Neurven's head snapped up.

"Eldunari? From the Vault of Souls?"

"Aye," I said cautiously. He broke out into a huge grin. Then as he had appeared, a huge gray dragon appeared behind him. My mouth dropped open and Saphira hummed with excitement.

_"Greetings Eragon and Saphira. I am Kelvak and Neurven is my Rider." "_Greetings Kelvak."

_"Greetings Kelvak." _

"How many Eldunari do you have?" Neurven asked.

"All the ones from the Vault and the ones that were in Galbatorix's possession." "Well come and bring the elves and Eldunari." I reached out with my mind. "_Blodhgarm?" _

_ "Yes Shadeslayer? Is all well?" _

_ "Yes we met another Rider and dragon. They are going to show us something on the island and want the elves and Eldunari to come." _

_ "Are you sure he means no harm?"_

_ "Not entirely but he knows about the Vault of Souls so I am willingly to give him the benefit of the doubt for now."_

_ "Very well. We shall come Shadeslayer," _Glaedr replied in my mind.

"They are coming." I told Neurven and Kelvak.

_"The others are waiting." _Kelvak said.

"Others?" Just then Blodhgarm and the elves arrived and we warily followed the Rider and dragon through a type of magic barrier which I supposed is how they had appeared earlier. After we were through the barrier, Saphira, and the elves, and I froze in shock. Everywhere there were dragons. There was a bunch of Riders, human and elf, waiting for us, too. Then, as if we were not confused enough as it was, the air behind us started to shimmer and with a loud POP there were many dragons standing where the Eldunari had been. Saphira, Blodhgarm, and I jumped with surprise. Before we could react, many of the wild dragons took off in what appeared to be excitment and hundreds of elves and humans ran towards us and the dragons. Our little group just stood there watching these events unfold with confusion written on our faces. Saphira moved closer to me as did Blodhgarm and the other elves. Neurven turned to us and grinned.

"Thank you for bring the dragons back home to their riders."


End file.
